Breaking Me Down
by Breanna Dominique
Summary: Kendall and Logan had it all in the beginning of their relationship but as time went on they soon realized just how incompatible they really were. But neither of them wanted to lose what was once there, instead holding on to the crumbs of their relationship. Until they had enough... Bitter with goodbyes. To move on and find actual love.


**I don't even know... I've had this for a while. Just thought I'd put up the first chapter. Haven't even finished it though. Jesh, where are my time management skills? Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Breaking Me Down**

**Prelude **

* * *

"You know what Logan! I'm through with you!" Said a furious blonde as he glared at the smaller man in front of him.

Pause.

The silence was thick with tension and almost unbearable. It was as if time has stopped as brown eyes met green. Both staring at each other in anger but neither wanted to deal with the pain that was to come if they decided to really did say goodbye to one another. Even though their relationship was becoming so difficult and didn't have that same essence of happiness it had once had before.

It was breaking the both of them down. Arguing left and right. Crying about the pain the other had caused to the other. Not even wanting to be around one another anymore. But at the same time, they both yearned for things to get better. That's why they were so reluctant about leaving each other. Although, everyone around them knew that it was for the better, including themselves.

As they stared there looking at the other, they realized how scared they were. Logan was shaking and Kendall couldn't breath as the truth and obvious fate of their relationship played out before their eyes. Their hearts beating so fast. The beating so erratic, following no pattern like a bad drummer.

This was supposed to be the part where Kendall was suppose to give in. Say he couldn't live without Logan. The part where they change the face that their making at each other. But this was real life. To be honest, Kendall and Logan aren't so sure that they could do that for each other because they both can live without each other and Kendall didn't look like he was going to give in. He wasn't.

Kendall was trying to look bold but the truth is, a part of his chest pained as he observed Logan. The raven haired man's face was still flushed from anger about the argument that led to this moment in time. But their was a softness in his eyes as he looked at Kendall. A part of him was breaking too. Ultimately, neither could keep the hurt and sorrow from their faces as they tried to keep their composure in front of the other.

Logan knew it was irrational, but a part of him wanted to grab on Kendall's feet, making a fool of himself and beg desperately for the blonde to never leave. But another part of him knew that relief would flood over his body because then at least he and Kendall wouldn't be fighting anymore. They would be no more. However, the part that knew he'd miss Kendall so damn much spoke on its own.

"Wait! N-no, don't! Baby, Kenny please don't go." He staggered out. Logan's voice was still raspy from then yelling at each other. As bad as Logan wanted to look good and pretend he didn't care, he and Kendall had been good friends before they got invested in such a terrible relation. He knows that they aren't meant to be but he couldn't help it. He can't lose the one person that knows him the best. Even if its just a friendship, Logan would like to have him there somehow.

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed and his face twisted into a strained frown as he listened to Logan's plea. But he as his chest ached more, he knew that there was know saving what was left. All they had were crumbs of a romance that should have ended long again so that they wouldn't feel the pull that they feel now. So that they could have stayed friends.

They have both run cold out of tactics. Not knowing at the time that love doesn't bargain and compromises shouldn't feel like moving thousands of pounds around.

Logan looked at Kendall. Both wishing this was a nightmare. Hoping that they'd wake up back to where everything was so heavenly and joyful. Now no amount of tears and begging for the other to love them unconditionally would help try to convince the other that they could mend the damaged bridge of their relationship.

"Logie, you know I can't. I.. We, we don't work good like this. I'm ruining you and you're doing the same to me," Kendall started. His eyes misted over as he turned his gaze to the floor. He wanted so bad for this to work but it just couldn't. No matter how hard they tried. "I still love you. I will always have love for you but I-I-I'm not in love with you anymore and you don't love me either." He finished, watching as Logan nodded his head in agreement. Tears staining his slightly red face as they flowed out of his brown eyes.

"But I need you. You were my best friend. I don't want you to go... An-and be gone for good, Kendall." Logan cried out. He could say goodbye to their relationship but he couldn't say goodbye to his best friend. That hurt more than anything else and Kendall felt the same aching pain.

Brushing his hair out of his face furiously as a couple stray tears escaped Kendall's eyes, he let out a sigh in frustration. "I don't want to let you got either. But I need space first and you need it too. Logan, please don't make this harder on us than it has to be. I know you want this over just as much as me. I will always be your best friend too." Kendall choked out. His voice felt so compressed as he tried to speak through all of his light sobbing.

They were both crying now as the love they felt for each other surfaced for one final time, completely out of their control. Breaking them down. Breaking them down more and more.

It was Kendall that walked out of the door. Both feeling like a piece of their world was ending. But it was finally over now and guiltily a part of them did feel a bit of relief as they were separated from one another. Tears still pouring from their hearts as they replayed what just happened in their minds. It was breaking them down but it was for the better.


End file.
